


His sign of strength.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he kept smiling even when his life was falling apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His sign of strength.

**Author's Note:**

> A Mizuki-centric oneshot after I watched his game playthrough route.

Mizuki always smile. 

He has his natural smile when he’s with his pals. 

He has his professional smile when he’s working and greeting his customers.

And… he kept on smiling when his team members left one by one. A smile of good luck. A smile wishing them to go out there and don’t embarrass the team’s name for being a former member. Even if smiling this way hurt his whole body.

Mizuki… kept on smiling just like how he kept walking.

Walking and walking. 

With no one to open up to. Unaware he walks into this endless dark tunnel. 

His hatred for Rhyme grew, his injured pride grew more.

Will all his efforts go down the drain over some stupid mind game?

Mizuki doesn’t know the answer but… it’s not good for business if he has a frown. 

And he hates to make Koujaku and Aoba worry if he’s all gloomy.

So he smiles.

One might think Mizuki’s forced smile is a sign of his weakness.

That he’s being in denial about his situation. To smile and block out the reality that his world aint crumbling apart. 

But they’re all wrong.

If only they take a moment to look closely at this man. Be amazed at how he kept on smiling despite the shit he went through and then some.

Mizuki is a great guy you’d feel honoured to be under his team. A great friend you’re lucky to be acquainted with. 

Someone like him can only smile this way because he has been through so much and still have the courage to face more challenges.

His smile is his sign of strength.

Mizuki… is a great guy with a greater smile.

—

———

———————

END?


End file.
